Journey to New Earth
by Lucie918
Summary: The Doctor takes Ianto on a trip to New Earth to visit a very old friend, and the Face of Boe gets a blast from the past


_Ok people first torchwood fic I have a multi chaptered beauty being cooked up at the moment but thought I might ease myself in with a one shot. so on to the discaimer, i don't own anything it all belongs to RTD and the BBC although i may have to pry it from his fingers and set right the MASSIVE wrong doing of killing ianto, so as they say on with the show, :-D _

Ianto was pottering round the kitchenette fixing coffee for the rest of the team, placing the streaming mugs on the silver butler tray he carried it round the various work stations leaving Jacks coffee till the end, Ianto placed the tray down on the floor leaning it against Tosh's work station and carrying the warm cup carefully up the stairs making sure not to spill a single drop because the last thing he needed was a burn on his hand,

The mug had barely touched the table's surface before all the proximity alarms screamed across the Hub and Jack almost launched himself down the stairs into the main area, then came a peculiar noise that Jack seemed to recognise because his whole face lit up, the whirring noise increased as a shape came in to focus in the middle of the Hub, as the police box finally solidified, Gwen, Owen and Tosh pointed there weapons towards the door as it swung open and a figure dressed in a brown pinstripe suite and converse trainers leaned against the door

"What is it with you torchwood and guns it's as if your trying to compensate for something" the Doctor said pushing off the door grinning

"Well you know me Doc, so what can I do for you because normally I have to run full speed to catch you," Jack said smiling as he and the Doctor embraced in a brotherly hug,

"I need you to find someone for me Jack, I want to surprise a very old friend," The Doctor said

"Well we do have the largest civilian and extraterrestrial dater base, so name them"

"I'm looking for a mister Ianto Jones, What?" The Doctor said noticing all the incredulous stares

"IANTO!" Jack bellowed across the Hub, Ianto came walking out of the office with his hands in his pocket

"You bellowed sir" Ianto said with an amused little smile on his face and an eyebrow raised, The Doctor watched as Jack's eyes softened and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he looked at Ianto,

"Yes, Ianto the Doctor was looking for you," Ianto's eyes flicked over to the Doctor standing next to Jack.

"Good morning Doctor, would you like tea or coffee?" asked Ianto

The doctor looked shocked for all of two seconds before a big grin nearly split his face

"A cuppa would be marvellous thank you Ianto" Ianto nodded before disappearing once again in to the kitchenette,

As soon as Ianto was safely out of sight and hearing range Jack turned to the Doctor an uncharacteristically serious look on his face,

"What do you want with Ianto?" his voice low as he stared intently in to the Doctor's eyes

"It's exactly as I told you Jack, a very old friend of mine is in the hospital and if he is who I think he is, he loved to see Ianto"

"What you don't even know who he really is?" Jack was incredulous and confused which was never a good combination.

"He's changed a lot over the years," before the Doctor could explain further Ianto came round the corner holding a white mug with steam curling up out of the cup,

"Here you are Doctor your Tea" Ianto passed the cup to the doctor who took a tentative sip, as soon as he swallowed his eyes grew large and he looked at Ianto with a awe

"Oh this is fantastic I can see why he loves you Ianto Jones" Ianto looked down going red and flashed a quick look in Jack's direction that the Doctor didn't miss,

"So where about's are you taking tea-boy to see this friend of yours?" Owen Asked looking between the Doctor, Jack and Ianto

"New Earth" the Doctor said as if it was nothing Jack who had just taken a sip of his coffee, that Ianto had just fetched for him, spit it back out and started coughing and spluttering

"New Earth" Jack Croaked "That's millions of years in the future" by the end Jack was yelling at a passive looking Doctor,

"We'll be back before you know it," the Doctor smiled

"Last time you said that my team thought I was gone for 6 months there time" Jack had a harassed look on his face now because he knew he would not win this one. Jack spun around to face Ianto

"What do you think Ianto?" Ianto looked between Jack and the expectant look on the Doctor's face

"I'll go" the opposite reactions of Jack and the Doctor where quite fascinating "but on two conditions"

"And those would be?"

"One" he said authoritatively, Jack immediately knew Ianto was serious "it is only this one trip and you will land in a time frame as close to the one we leave in and no excuses" at this the Doctor looked quite chastised "and two, I want to be able to communicate with Jack when ever I want"

"Excellent, ok off we go then" the Doctor placed his mug down then took off running towards the TARDIS,

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later" Tosh and Gwen were still speechless from the Doctors arrival,

Owen just looked bored, but Ianto didn't know if it was just his natural facial expression, as Ianto went to walk past Jack, he felt Jack grab his hand causing Ianto to spin on the spot, he came face to face with a anxious looking Jack, Jack took a step towards Ianto bring them nearly nose to nose

"Be careful ok?" Jack said before closing the gap and kissing Ianto, Ianto didn't care who saw as he wrapped his arms around Jacks neck giving in to the kiss, until they heard an annoying clearing of someone's throat, they broke apart to see the Doctor grinning at them,

"Alright you two knock it off you'll see each other soon,"

"With your driving I doubt that" Jack said but the grin on his face took the sting out of his words

Ianto reluctantly drew his arms away from around Jack's neck, and with one look back made his way over then in to the TARDIS,

If the Doctor was waiting for the usual 'Its bigger on the inside' he would be sorely disappointed, even Jack was waiting for Ianto to come racing once around the parameter of the police box then go back in to exclaim about its size,

Ianto looked around and saw the shoes lying around as well as all sorts of strange looking things Ianto then turned to the Doctor

"It's a bit messy isn't it?" the Doctor stared in disbelief, he then marched right back in to the hub exclaiming "do you know what he said?" he asked Jack still with the look of abject disbelief plastered to his face

"It's bigger on the inside?" asked Jack

"No 'it's a bit messy isn't it?'" the Doctor said quoting Ianto

Jack took a large breath then pressed his lips together in a valiant attempt not to laugh, the Doctor caught this

"Go on I know your dying to" that was all it took for Jack to nearly collapse in a spasm of laughter grabbing on to the nearest rail to stop him self falling over, the Doctor just huffed before joining in, "Ah I'm going to remember that for a long time" chuckled the Doctor,

"So" came Ianto's voice as he leaned against the door way "any chance of getting this show on the road?"

"Ah yes off we go then see you in a bit Jack" the Doctor said patting a still lent over Jack on the back before rushing in to the TARDIS,

"Ok hold on Ianto Jones this could get a little ruff" then the Doctor was running round flicking switches, pulling levers and twisting some sort of dial or another, Ianto didn't think it was going that badly until they came to the landing, lets just say it was ten times worse then Jack's hand brake turn and those were bad, as Ianto pealed himself off of the console, he looked round to see the Doctor already by the door grinning like a loon,

He threw open the door and said "Ianto Jones welcome to New Earth" Ianto paused by the Doctor before walking out of the door on to a green verge which over looked a bustling city the sun was shining high in the sky and not a cloud could be seen for miles "is that the hospital" asked Ianto as he pointed to building that looked more like a skyscraper then any hospital he had ever seen,

"Yep and that where the friend I want you to meet" the Doctor said as he locked the TARDIS up then with Ianto by his side made his way over to the hospital, the Doctor then lead him threw various hallways until he came to the ward he knew still housed his old friend,

"Alright" the Doctor said turning to Ianto blocking the door way with his body "First thing you should know, my friends is basically a head in a jar and his name is the Face of Boe,"

"Doctor I've been working for torchwood since I was 19, do you really expect me to freak out over a head in a jar?" Ianto tone turned slightly sarcastic,

"Ok good point" the Doctor said before pushing the door to the private ward open and walking over to Boe, with Ianto not far behind,

Ianto was marvelling over the variety of species in just that one ward, twisting this way then that to look at the whole ward, he was so engrossed that he didn't notice the Face Of Boe at first until he brought his head down and finally got a good look at him,

"So first impressions Ianto?" the Doctor asked eagerly

"He has a very good tan" was Ianto's deadpan response, suddenly deep laughter filled his head, it sounded so familiar that it brought a smile to Ianto's face, he then took a few steps forward and crouched down so he was at eye level,

"Hi" Ianto said looking deep into Boe eyes, they had that familiar spark but where had he seen it before, suddenly Ianto mobile went off, the Doctor must have tinkered with it when he wasn't looking pulling it out, Jack name was flashing across the screen and Ianto face lit up he pressed the button and held up the phone to his ear,

"Hello Jack, I've been gone less then an hour don't tell me your ringing up because you need a caffeine fix already"

Ianto laughed at the response he then turned to look at Boe who was looking at him with such a tender expression he had only ever seen on one face, the sudden realisation hit with such a punch that he stopped breathing for a moment

"Jack, Jack I'm going to have to call you back," he said hanging up the phone he walked back over to Boe and the Doctor, Ianto fell to his knees and pressed his hands to the glass,

"Jack?" his whispered staring straight in to Boe's eyes,

"Hello Jones, Ianto Jones" Ianto's eyes started to fill up,

"Your eyes have changed colour"

Once again laughter filled his head

"Only you Ianto would comment on my eyes instead of my lack of a body,"

Ianto blushed and dipped his head,

"What are you doing in the hospital Jack?" Ianto asked,

"I have grown tired of the universe so I have come here to die"

"Don't say that, don't you dare say that Jack Harkness, you're the one who is always telling me the wonders of this universe, well you'll just have to find them again, because I will not let you give up," Ianto impassioned response seemed to revive some of the diminishing spark in Boe's eyes,

"ok I will look upon the universe a new and try to find the beauty again, although I think I found one of the wonders of the universe right here" Ianto blushed again, "I have missed you so much Ianto, it just hasn't been the same without you, and if the younger me never gets around to saying it I love you Ianto Jones"

The tears that had thus far been kept at bay spilled over but Ianto had a beautiful smile on his face,

"I love you to Jack" he then lent forward and kissed the glass that separated his lips from jacks, suddenly a beeping came from the Doctor who had been over in the corner giving them some space,

"Sorry to brake you guys up but the other me is arriving with Rose soon so we have to go Ianto," the Doctor then went to the doors waiting until Ianto said good bye,

"I wish I could touch you" Ianto said and with that the glass lifted and Boe was still floating inside,

Ianto stood up and placed his hands on either side of Boe's face and kissed his brow, Boe's eyes closed at the kissed he hadn't felt in what felt like eternity, "I love you Jack" Ianto then stepped back as the glass reasserted itself,

"I love you to Ianto" Ianto placed a kiss on his hand and held it to the glass for a moment before walking over to the Doctor

"thank you so much Doctor" Ianto said wiping his cheeks and eyes as he followed the Doctor out of the hospital and back in to the TARDIS, the journey home was just as bumpy if not more so,

"Alright we should be back within about 2 hours after you left" the Doctor said scratching his lower lip with the back of his thumb,

"Should be?" Ianto said raising an eye brow, well only one way to find out I suppose thought Ianto as he made his way over to the door and swinging it open , and barely taking a step out befor his was accosted by Jack who was gripping him so tightly it was as if he had been gone months if not years,

"How long have I been gone Jack" asked Ianto his voice muffled by Jack's shoulder

"Two days" whispered Jack clinging all the more tightly

"DOCTOR!!" Ianto yelled his only answer was the whirring of the TARDIS as the Doctor made a hasty retreat,

"So who did you go to see?" asked Jack as he pulled back enough to look in to Ianto's face

"Spoilers" Ianto said smiling gently

"Ah Come on" Jack said "Can't you tell me anything?"

"When the time comes you'll be glad I didn't tell you" Ianto said as he kissed Jack,

Years in to the future the lone Face of Boe smiled in his corner of the ward as he waited for the Doctor and Rose, recalling the convocation as if it was just yesterday, plus all the tricks he had tried to use after to get Ianto to spill the beans and having lived through it now he was very glad Ianto had not let him spoil the surprise for himself,

_Tell me what you think_

_Lucie XxXx _


End file.
